


Ego Prompts

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gayness, Love, M/M, Multi, Off Screen Death, Presents, a lot more but im tired, sugar rush - Freeform, various prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Prompts from tumblr about the egos!





	1. Spider Danti

Screaming brought Dark crashing through the halls, only to find his beautiful demon boyfriend clinging to the ceiling to avoid a small house spider.


	2. Fail Bingaverage

Chase laughed, watching Bing slip down the hallway. “I thought that was supposed to get Google, not you!” He called down, clutching his stomach.


	3. Failure Bingaverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Off Screen Death

“No, no, no!” Bing scrambled across the floor, slick with blood, slipping his way to Chase’s side. He grabbed his friends hand, shaking his head quickly, holding onto him, trying to find the source of the blood flow to stop it. “No, no, bro, wake up, please, no, I’m sorry, please-”

That’s where Google found him hours later, cradling the now cold body of his best friend, sobbing for him to wake.


	4. Cute, AntiHost

“Oh you are so cute.” Anti squeaked, cupping Host’s face. Host tilted his head a bit, then beamed at him, causing Anti to fake die, squeaking out little words about Host’s dimples.


	5. Overload AntiHost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Sensory Overload, and a mention of slight self harm

“Breathe for me, love, you’re okay…” Host kept his voice quiet, trying not to be too worried about the way Anti dug his claws into his head. “It’s all over, they aren’t here…” He reached out to him carefully, but pulled back as Anti jerked away from the impending touch, not quite ready for that yet.


	6. Game Night HostBimDarkAnti

“FUCK!” Anti flung the board across the room, and Bim squeaked, hiding under Host’s cloak with him. Both had already gone bankrupt awhile back, and it had been a game between Anti and Dark’s opposing forces, at least… until Dark put hotels on all his properties.


	7. Sugar Rush Danti

Dark bounced in his seat, laughing softly to himself. Off to one side, Anti watched quietly, almost in horror at seeing him so hyper, so chipper. Dark looked over towards him, then flung himself up, and Anti screamed, ducking into the hall, running off only to be chased.


	8. Drink ChaseHenrik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions Alcoholism

“I think you’ve had enough, my friend…” Henrik sighed, carefully taking the bottle from Chase’s hand, lifting his drunken friend into his arms. “Let’s get you home, ja?” He asked, not expecting an answer, and not receiving one.


	9. Walmart Septiplier

“No you fuckin can’t have the bouncy castle!” Jack chased after Mark, who was trying to strong man carry the aforementioned mini bouncy castle to the cash register before Jack could get to him.


	10. Memes Wilford

“Yeet!” Wilford chucked an empty gun at his interviewee, cause his camera man to sigh, sitting down quietly. “What, did I use the word wrong?”


	11. Sugar WilfordVirgil

Virgil leaned back a bit, watching Wilford bounce a bit. “So… let’s not… give the pink man too much sugar…” He muttered to himself, then jumped back, eyes going wide as Wilford pulled his gun.


	12. Pizza WilfordVirgil

“Sorry for scaring you chap! Hope this helps make up for it!” Wilford beamed at him. Virgil sighed softly, waving a hand and eating his pizza slice quietly.


	13. Breakfast Darkstache

“Wilford… I don’t think that counts as breakfast.”   
“It’s M’n’m cereal!”   
“M’n’ms don’t… make cereal.”  
“I know, I just… poured a bog of them into a bowl of milk…”   
“Well, now I understand, you’re a heathen, you put milk first, no wonder you would pull a stunt like this.”


	14. Bonding DarkChase

“-and if you hurt him, don’t think I won’t hesitate to disembowel you on the spot!” Dark wasn’t… truly scared of this human, but the cheerful smile on his face as he spoke did give him a little bit of a fright.


	15. Baking BingAverage and Kids

“Alright, hold on!” Chase tried to wrangle Samantha into a stop, while Bing held up a flour covered Micheal. “If you wanna bake cookies for the group, you gotta behave, otherwise the cookies will know you’ve been bad and taste bad as a result!”


	16. Dessert AntiChase

“Obviously cheesecake is better than normal cake.” Anti pointed a fork at Chase. Chase simply flipped him off in return, swallowing a mouthful of chocolate. “Incorrect, but you’re a glitch, I dunno what I expected from you.” Anti glared, flinging a bit of cheesecake at him. “Obviously not as good as you say it is if you’re willing to waste it throwing it at me!”


	17. Cat BingAverage

“Her name is Cards, she’s Marvin’s, we’re just… cat sitting her for a little while.” Chase smiled, watching Bing start incredulously at the cat slinking around on the pot shelves.


	18. Magic WilfordJameson

“Very interesting, old chap!” JJ lit up, watching the small bubbles float around, Wilford holding one on the tip of his thigh knife. “Well, I am rather good with whatever this is, my dear friend!”


	19. Stuck ChaseHenrik

“Look, I understand, I’m a dumb person for this, but I really really need help.” Chase held up his fingers, stuck in the Chinese finger trap, watching Henrik lean over his table, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.


	20. Swimming Danti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Contains Betrayal

“I can’t swim, alright!” Anti shouted, having attached himself to Dark, legs hooked around his shoulders to keep him out of the lake. This backfired, however, as Dark simply closed his eyes and sunk into the cool water.


	21. Pranks Bingaverage

“Gotcha!” Chase laughed, seeing Bing covered in rainbow glitter. The bright grin fell, however, as Bing started towards him, with an evil grin on his face.


	22. Gifts AntiDarkHostBim

Anti really honestly hadn’t meant to make him cry, but Host was sobbing, clinging onto Dark like his life depended on it. “Okay, so, maybe this was a bad idea-” “Shut up and get over here, he loves it and you know it.” Bim’s voice was half muffled from his spot under the table.


	23. Sweets Bingaverage

“Can you even eat candy?” Chase asked, watching Bing pop a butterscotch candy into his mouth. “Like, where does it even go? You don’t have a stomach, so like-” Chase was forced into silence as Bing leaned over, kissing Chase and pushing the butterscotch into his mouth. “I just like the taste of them.”


	24. Dragon Anti

Anti squirmed in his spot, growling out to nothingness and hissing at anyone who approached, protecting his hoard: a small picture of his boys curled up on the couch together, laughing.


	25. Glasses Doctors

“I just cleaned these! Why the hell are they-oh shit yeah…” Henrik glanced down at himself, realizing how dirty his shirt he had just attempted to clean his glasses with was. Iplier simply sighed, rolling over and snatching the glasses from his hands and cleaning them off with his own shirt. “Thank you…”


	26. Sleep DarkChase

“You need sleep, my dear.” Dark murmured, carefully tugging Chase away from the computer. “Editing can wait. Let’s get you to bed.” “Only if you stay with me.” Chase slurred through his words, before shifting and slinging his arms around Dark’s neck.


	27. Gentle HostBimDarkAnti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Host!

It was a joint effort to get Host into bed while asleep. Anti focused on making sure he didn’t sleep in his binder, Dark more on getting him into the bed without waking him, and Bim on getting the blanket and his pillow set up. They were silent, having already figured out their roles, already knowing what to do with their boy, thought still a little overly gentle with him.


	28. Missing AntiHost

Anti sobbed, alone in bed, clinging to the blanket that had once smelled of his love, only to find the scent gone. The scream tore itself out of his throat without warning and he collapsed in on himself and screamed until he couldn’t anymore.


	29. (Too Many) Dogs BingAverage

Chase laughed, laying on the floor of the pound and letting the puppies run over him. Bing knew that he wouldn’t be able to go home with one, but wanted him to be cheered up for a bit... It seemed to have worked for now, at least.


	30. Panic EricWilford

Eric stumbled away quickly, tripping over the carpet whimpering softly. Wilford blinked a few times, before hasitily shoving his gun to the table and approaching Eric carefully. “No, no, little one, I won’t hurt you, I promise…”


	31. Cupcakes Darkstache

There was frosting on the ceiling. Dark lay on the floor, staring upwards quietly. Wilford was laughing and bouncing about, swearing he was making cupcakes. There was frosting on the ceiling. Dark was quiet, listening to Wilford belt out holiday music. There was fucking frosting on the goddamn ceiling.


	32. McDonalds Wilford

It hadn’t been a good idea, all in all, to pull out his gun in the middle of the store, but, honestly, how hard was to understand that he wanted more nuggets than they were trying to give him!


	33. Sweets AntiHost

“Try it, please?” Host’s voice was soft, and Anti sighed, taking the cupcake from his hands carefully. It was a bit messy, the frosting drooping off one side, but Host seemed so proud of them, he just couldn’t take it away from him. Carefully, he took a bite, almost scared a moment, before his eyes lit up and he devoured the sweet.


	34. Content BingAverage

Chase leaned his head against the computer tower, groaning low in his throat, closing his eyes a moment. The video wouldn’t be done for another hour or two, and he still had to edit a few more before he could rest. Though, Bing often had other ideas, shifting carefully to avoid detection as he plugged himself into the computer. Chase, with his head still down, didn’t seem to notice, exhausted, as Bing started finishing up editing, letting Chase’s head slide down the tower and onto the desk, fast asleep.


	35. Dye Danti

“So… I think I got the wrong color.” Dark said softly, starting at Anti’s now bright orange head. Anti tilted his head, turning towards him slowly, a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes in the same way. “Oh? Did you? Did you really?”


End file.
